Mess
by writeitonme
Summary: Something random and, hopefully, something messy :D
1. Chapter 1

First Fic Posted here

All RANDOM, Sakura X Karin,

Don't like? Don't read

Characters not mine,

* * *

Mess, Chapter One

It was always dark in this room. Pieces of clothing, music sheets, guitar, bags... all kinds of clutter always covered the tiled flooring. You have to be really careful every step or you might break something important. Every time I came back from class, I had to face this obstacle just to reach the switch and turn on the light. I flicked it open and saw the mounds of mess not only on the floor but also on the bed, MY bed. Suddenly a vain in my temples began throbbing and my blood then boiled. I looked for a change of clothes and found that not even a piece of decent clothing was in my dresser; instead, I found them on the floor—can you believe that THE FLOOR. I picked them up and shoved them into the dresser. I didn't bother changing nor yell anymore—it was really a tiring day and I don't need any more stress. I pushed all the stuff on my bed down on the floor and plopped down, falling asleep all the while cursing the one who caused all this mess: Karin.

"Ugh," I suddenly felt someone crash on me and I knew exactly who it was. "Damn it, Karin, get off of me. You friggin' smell of alcohol. Go to your own bed!" I struggled to get her off but my efforts were all worth nothing. She had dozed off and would not move an inch. When I finally relaxed all I could think of was how horrid her breath smelled and how sweaty she was. Gawd, she really is wasted but I had worse days. One time she even came back with puke stains on her shirt; that really pissed me off but all I could do was bathe her and tuck her in. I hated myself for being too soft on her that day so the following day, I gave her the nag of a lifetime.

In the middle of all the silent curses and the failed attempts of getting her to wake up, she murmured something in her sleep, "Saku—uhhg—aaa," she sounded like a small child calling out to me all the while curling into ball like a cat at my side though still pinning my right arm. I laughed at the sudden cuteness she showed while tucking stray locks of hair covering her face at the back of her ear and wiping the dampness on her pale face.

"Why do you drink so much when you couldn't even handle it?" I asked her knowing an answer wouldn't even come.

"Augh, my head hurts," the red head who was sleeping on my now-numb right arm stretched out. I had woken up the moment she started moving and stared at her with my eyes still asleep. "Where am I right now?" she asked herself trying to look around the cluttered room. She slowly lifted herself to sit up and finally noticed me at her side. "S-sakura?" her voice sounded a bit surprised and scared.

"Quit whining, you're disturbing my sleep," I said surprised at how my voice sounded calm after last night. She blinked once, blinked twice and pinched my cheek painfully. "Hey, you're going too far; stop playing dumb!" now I really am surprising myself 'cause I only sounded annoyed and not angry. She again blinked; she was as surprised as I am though my face didn't show it.

"Sakura? Are you really Sakura? Tell me you're not the brute Sakura," she sounded awed and still a bit scared like she was anticipating something to happen to her. She inched backwards like she was about to burst out the room running for her life.

"Heh," I sounded amused at how she was cowering and confused. "Whatever," I stood up and kicked the stuff that has been lying there for God knows how long, "clean up this mess, will you," I added as I went towards the bathroom. She just sat there, her jaw hanging slightly.

I shut my eyes as I let the warm pouring water shower down on my whole body. I could hear patting sounds outside the bathroom and I smiled to myself as the idea of a visible floor entered my blank thoughts. Then suddenly, the sounds from the other room disappeared. I shot my sight to my side towards the bathroom door when it, without any warning, slightly cracked open. "Sakura-chan?" the person on the other side of the wooden door spoke like she was making sure that I know of her presence there. I didn't answer so she continued what she was trying to say, "Are you mad? You're not usually this 'kind' to me." she said as meekly as she could but I could hear her emphasis on the word 'kind'.

That surely hit a nerve and I snapped at her, "Shut up, Karin! Close that fuggin' door!" Damn, she was right. I wasn't ever this kind to her. She quickly closed the door and apologized.

After a few minutes I came out and found what I hoped to see in that four walls: clear floor, arranged furniture, folded clothes. It was a wonderful sight to see and it made me forget about that stupid red-head. I went up to my bed and plopped down on it. I tried to keep my head busy with school work: assignments, papers, projects and stuff similar to that until the thought of my obnoxious roommate came back, flooding my once steady stream of thought. Damn it, why does she always need to disturb me even inside my head? She really is a huge pain in the ass but I couldn't just kick her out especially when I was the one who invited her to stay with me after seeing her homeless one rainy night. She was really cute back then; she looked like a poor wet wittle kitty on the street. She says that she had been kicked-out from her dorm and dumped by her bastard boyfriend, Sas... Saaa... something, whatever— who cares anyway. He was such a huge jerk to break-up with her at the time when she needed him most. I hated that guy more than I hated being tortured. Well, enough about her and her daily antics of making an entire mess of the room and my stuff, the suffocating glomping that she does to me each and every day, her super high pitch voice that would never fail to break my eardrums, or the cute remarks that she tries so hard to think about my hair. She was as annoying as anybody could get; maybe even more annoying than Naruto and could get as bitchy as Ino or even more. In the end she is still cute.

"Sakura?" a voice suddenly interrupts from the outside corridor. I shot up from my bed startled. "Could I get in now? Are you still mad?" it was apparently Karin the "must-glomp-me monster" sitting outside the door. I laughed to myself as I realized that she had been sitting there all this time.

Gawd, are you stupid?" I replied with still a trace of laughter lingering each word. I went to the door and sat on the floor with my back resting on the door.

"I'm sorry already, can I get in now?" she seriously sounded sooooo cute-too cute. I couldn't help but let her in.

I stood up and slightly opened the door enough that I could see the expression on her face. She didn't only sound cute, she looked insanely cute. She looked like she did that night that I first saw her, with eyes teary. Maybe she thought that I would finally kick her out. "Come in," I said sighing while pitying myself because I really couldn't stay mad at her that long.

"Really?" her eyes lit up and pounced on me as soon as I nodded to confirm that she wasn't just dreaming or was beginning to grow deaf. She clung to me tightly and I almost fell down on my back; luckily, I only fell on my behind.

"Ow, stop doing that!" I complained with my eyes shut and my hand rubbing my aching hip. Suddenly, I felt her cling closer to me and her hand exploring my back. Before I could react she suddenly whispers inaudible words, almost like something between a hush and a whimper; either way, it was so sensual that my almost every hair on my skin stood up.

"I just want to thank you..." I barely understood, "for... everything..." She just hugged me this time and I smiled even if what was going through my mind was 'What the heck was she thinking!' She stood up and helped me stand.

"Uhmmmm, wha—"

"So..." she cuts me off, "I'm going now. I got work so..." she runs off out without letting me finish.

"Work? When did she get herself a job? Who would ever hire a lazy clutter brain like her? And what the friggin heck was THAT all about!" I steamed-off to myself, "I'm not gonna be as kind to her as I was earlier..."

* * *

_Please Review! And please suggest desired scenarios, Thankyou :D heee_

_Note: Could get explicit on the following Chapter/s_


	2. Chapter 2

Mess, Chapter Two

I rushed out the dorm building unconsciously grumbling to myself. My pace was fast and I couldn't care about anyone around me. I stared furiously at the ground, stomping each step. I felt like hurting someone but that someone was no where to be found. The beautiful clear skies was such a waste, no one could appreciate them when they're this angry. Spotting a bench near a shade, I sat there almost occupying the whole bench like a predator claiming its territory.

"Damn that stupid red-head," I again mumbled. Then, out of nowhere, an almost glowing red tint began staining itself across my face. I shifted at my seat, curling almost like a ball while hitting my forhead with an open palm a few times and sighing. "What the f*ck is with this feeling?" I annoyingly whined at myself. "Why are you blushing? Why is your heartbeat beating like crazy? Damn it, it can't be... sh*t, no," I almost shouted on impulse.

"Sakura?" a gentle voice called my attention, "I didn't know you like hanging out here too," I looked up at the person and saw her smiling genuinely at me. She sat a seat appart from me. I realized that she was just being polite. It's like she sensed that I wanted the bench all for myself.

"N-not exactly," I replied, "I just couln't resist a beautiful day like this," I smiled crookedly.

"Yeah, I know, right? It's such a lovely day; I couldn't help but go out and have a stroll," she said while looking up at the clear blue sky.

I sighed and scooted an inch closer, "H-how would you-," she looks at me, "know if-," I trailed off.

"Am I really going to ask her that?" I asked myself seeing her listen to me intently. It scared me how she showed such obvious interest. An awkward silence falls between us.

"Whoa, Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan too," someone suddenly breaks the silence and startles me and Hinata.

"N-naruto-kun," Hinata acknowledges the abnoxious male.

Naruto without any warning lounges between us, smilling brightly at me. I could literally feel Hinata blush furiously at Naruto's closeness to her.

"Uhm, you're making me claustrophobic, you idiot," I scooted away from his shoulder.

"S-sorry," he now realizes how close her was to the both of us and hurriedly stands to bow at Hinata in apology.

"I-it's okay Naruto-kun," the dark-haired female politely answers almost apologeticly.

It's really fun to watch these two be in one place. I almost laughed too. They sort of have a redundant quality but exact opposites at the same time. They were really a great distraction and I finally calmed-a bit.

"Oh," the stupid creature suddeny remembers something, "I was wondering if you guys want to hang-out sometime, with Lee and the others," he said with a huge grin on his face. "You could invite Karin too. The more, the merrier," he looks at me.

I felt a sudden pang hit me when he mentioned that name. "Uh, I don't think I can come, but I'll try," I smiled crookedly again, trying to hide what was going on with me.

* * *

It's already seven in the evening and I haven't seen Karin all day. Naruto said that they'd be leaving at eight and I'm starting to get bored to death alone inside my room. "Where are you when I need you to be here?" I asked eventhough I knew that she wasn't there.

"Sakura, can I come in?" a familliar voice called out from the front door. Realizing who it was, I bolted up from my position: I was, not too long ago, slumped on my desk waiting for time to pass.

"Did you really go to work this morning?" I asked nonchalantly as I peaked through the door.

"I really did, I promise," she makes her way in the room and rushes to the bed almost snoozing-off.

"Don't sleep on me," I demanded while I pounced on her side, "You still have some explaining to do."

My efforts were for nothing when I realised that she was already fast asleep. I stared at her, "Why do you always do this when I need something from you?"

Her arms swung aroung me, cuddling close, purring in my ears. Electric waves rush to stiffen my whole body, something about her made something churn inside my stomach and I knew at the back of my mind why.

It was never like this before. I would always get mad at her and hit on the head and she would apologise by glomping me. She has always been touchy and all I felt was annoyance; she was a neusance after all but lately she has these sudden mood shifts that really gets me questioning how much I knew her. Well, she had been staying with me for almost a year now but, come to think of it, I don't know much about her, where she came from or where she had been going these past few nights, all I know is her usual reactions and habits but now I'm not really sure about that too. She had grown to be a mystery.

After a few minutes in that position, she shifts and wakes up, eyes half lided, a soft smile adorn her serene expression. Maybe after realising that she was using me as a pillow, her eyes shoot wide open and quickly scoots as far as the end of the bed and nearly falls towards the edge.

"Sa-sakura, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm tired and... and..." she fumbled for words.

I sat up and walked towards my desk, looking intently at her. I'm getting what I want whether she likes it or not. I'm gonna squeeze everything from here; I desperately need some kind of explaination.

"I suppose you want an explaination, right?" she caught on with my thoughts, "I found a job at a cafe-slash-bar as a waitress." she sighed.

I almost laughed again. The thought of her wearing a waitress' get-up was too hillarious to pass-up on. But I kept quiet and waited for her to continuew while making a mental note to stop by there sometime.

"I needed to help with the rent and all. I also haven't been the best roommate since... ever," she her looked down to her hands. "And the reason that I came home late and drunk last night was 'cuz some customers treat us to drink and it's cutomary there to accept so..."

I sighed and kept the same look on my face, urging her to further explain herself. She was tugging with her black rubber bracelet on her left forearm and I could feel a blush forming on her face and I couldn't stop my lips from forming a slight smile. She had that cute charm on her again which always makes me smile no matter what.

"What? That was it, wasn't it?" she asked, still wringing that bracelet and adjusting it with every word she spoke. She was apparently nervous... atleast I think she is.

"You ask me?" I said in a low voice as I went to sit leaning close to her to remind her how she teased me. She stared at me in disbelief. I never ever went this close without it being some sort of unfortunate accident but it was time for revenge, or so I thought. Suddenly, her expression changed and she leaned closer to me, causing me to back slightly away. She smiled at me devilishly. I should've known that this would happen. I leaned back as her body inched closer forcing me to lay flat on my back. I gaze into her eyes and saw that she was well in consciousness-sober. Now, I'm in deep trouble. The friggin plan back-fired.

She bows down near my ear and whispers, "You wanted to know why?" her voice was hushed, "It's 'cuz I WANT you..." I felt my stomach churn once more and I swallowed hard. I think I heard her smirk when she heard me breathe sharply. I tried to compose myself and clear my head when she continued, "Are you scared... or do you want me as well?" Her hand brushed my side, lifting my shirt.

"K-karin, what sort of sick joke is this?" I tried to make sense with her but my voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"Nope, not even a bit," she chuckles as she comtinued to tease me. Her knee grazing the inside of my thigh made my heart pound like crazy. But what really made me worry was how composed she was, how much in control she was. She was being so un-Karin-like especially when I felt something damp and soft touch the crook of my neck. My eyes shoot wide open and I started squirming in panic. I wasn't ready for this nor do I know why she was doing this to me. She was practically raping me. After all my effort, I still didn't get away and I got pinned down instead with my wrists wrapped tightly under her grasp. I stared at her as I started to calm down again; I didn't know she was that strong. I should try again and free my wrists but I know it wouldn't work; I can't scream either, it will only cause unnecesary commotion. I was hopeless and I just went with whatever the hell she was doing.

"I don't know you at all," my voice sounded calmer than I expected.

* * *

_Please Review, ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Mess, Chapter Three

"...I don't know you at all."

We were there in our dimly lit room with me pinned under her while she takes advantage of me. I think my mind went blank and I started to JUST feel and let her have her way.

Her hands finally let go of my wrists and made its way to my navel under my shirt, "Not entirely," she talked casually like we were just sitting on the couch and watching some variety show; it kinda pissed me off.

"You're acting as if you aren't doing anything weird at all," I came to stare at the ceiling when she blocked the view with her autumn-seasoned hair that smelled of apples.

She stole my gaze with crimson eyes and continued, "Don't be so kind to me," her voice again became hushed, "Don't give me that look like you don't care at all," I think her voice slightly cracked towards the end. I stare at her again, mocking her with an indifferent expression. Her hand moved towards my face and traced the outline of my jaw, examining it like it was the first time she ever touched one, she looked innocent but her face was still as blank. "At least show me how you hate me for this." Her face went closer and breathed in my breath before she finally placed a soft kiss on my lips. I didn't respond nor did I look at her but she didn't stop; she kissed me like she was trying to make ME feel good. She went on for minutes, sucking my lower lip once in a while with her hands occasionally roaming my exposed skin. I must admit her kisses were soft, passionate, careful and gentle. It felt good, but I didn't break nor flinched even once.

She stops breathless against my lips and she continued to talk again, "Hate me... please." I felt her arms circle around me, embracing me in a tight hug. "Please," she pleaded. I still don't know what's going on. Why she suddenly shifts from one persona to another still confuses me. I kept motionless under her heart beat.

A few minutes of silence pass then Karin lets go of the embrace and sits up still straddling me. "Kick me out after this, okay? I can't promise you this won't happen again," her face looked lifeless and so was her voice. She peels of her shirt and throws it aside then literally rips my shirt and bra off. She lowers herself and starts kissing me again, only this time she was forceful and demanded a reaction from me by pulling my face closer; I could imagine my lips beginning to swell. I finally let out a whimper when I tasted blood from a small cut on my lip that made my mouth open slightly. She took advantage of that and forced her tongue to enter. I was careful not to bite down on it even if I had the greatest urge to do so because I didn't want to hurt her right now not when something is really wrong with her. Suddenly, I found myself responding to her and her kisses turning soft and gentle once more. My arms were even wrapped around her neck, pulling her close. She breaks the kiss once more, gasping for air.

"Why?" she shouts, frustrated, "Why the hell are you so kind to a fucking mess like me?" She hides her face beside my neck and starts kissing when I felt tears burning my skin.

"Tell me what's wrong," I ask.

She doesn't answer.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Still no answer.

"What do you really want?"

"This," her hands slowly moved, touching my breasts and caressing it. I felt myself twitch when I felt her fingers brush and pinch at my nipples.

"Do you really want... this?" my breath hitched and I think I heard myself let out a weak moan.

"Yes," her voice was nearly inaudible under her soft sobs.

"No, I can't do this," I said after clearing my head. I don't want to kick her out. I want to help her and this isn't helping anyone at all. I pushed her but I was somehow still trapped by her. "Karin, please, this won't s ," she covers my mouth with another kiss then slips a hand inside my pants. I tried to stop her with all the strength I got, I really did, but I couldn't; she never let me no matter what I did. Her hand moved down until it reached me 'there' and started stroking it. I moaned inside her mouth with each touch. Her other hand reached to get rid of the article that remained on my already half naked body. At this point, I didn't bother to stop her anymore; I was pointless to try to make sense with her like that. She managed to get me and herself completely naked without any resistance from me; it came to me as pure silence.

She hovered over me again looking at me straight in the eye. I held her neck to an embrace and pulled her close for yet another deep kiss while she explored my body caressing every sensitive part of me. Just feeling her bear skin touch mine was enough to make me moan in pleasure. I rolled on top of her and broke away from our kiss and started to attack her neck, kissing, sucking, nibbling here and there until I slowly moved down to her breast. I hear her moan with every stroke and every lip that caressed her body while her fingers tangle in my hair as she pushes me closer to her chest. I lifted my head and stare at her eyes and I couldn't make out what she was thinking. All I could see in her eyes was pure lust as she stares back at me, breathing heavily.

"More" was all I heard from her as she caressed my waist and sides. Her thighs rubbing against mine in anticipation. "More," a slight impatience lingered in her hushed tone. I lowered my body to feel her every bit and started to rub my hips against hers. She began lapping on my neck and shoulders while lightly scrapping her nails on my back. I moaned at her sudden gesture and stole her lips in a deep kiss, my tongue enjoying her taste mixed with blood. My hands slowly went lower caressing every part it touches then suddenly stops on her navel. I pulled up to only to see her desperate in anticipation. I breathe for a short moment.

"Fuck me. You know you want to," she licks her lips. I was quite taken aback at her sudden mood shift but I managed to shrug it off and kissed her again heatedly. I touched here 'there' lightly and got my fingers damp. With that I broke the kiss again and took the wet fingers in my mouth, savouring a new found aphrodisiac then went back to take her mouth. I could tell she was surprised and aroused at the same time and seeing her expression made me want to do more but before I could even start, she suddenly pushes me to a halt. I stare at her wondering what she would do next. A silence too long to bear echoed and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Ka-," she slaps me out of nowhere leaving me to a broken thought. I stare at her in disbelief with my hand easing the stinging feeling on my cheek. She kisses my lightly then goes to dress then leaves in silence, leaving me frozen in shock.

I couldn't say anything, my thoughts were blank. After a few moments what happened slowly flooded back almost drowning my sanity filling me with overflowing emotions so contradicting that I think I went insane for a second. After a few seconds, I finally was able to react, "What the HELL!"

* * *

_Yeeepp, things really are going to get messy from here on... _O.O!

_Please Review! Please Oh please! (I only got one review... booohooo!)_

_So sorry for the late update... college sucks..._


	4. Chapter 4

Mess, Chapter Four

It's been a week and, still, Karin was nowhere to be found. I was angry at her at first but I care for her too much so I couldn't stay fuming about her that long. I had tried to call her several times but failed to even press "call" on my cellphone—I was scared for some reason. I've been alone in my room replaying what happened on my bed that day over and over again but I still can't get the logic of it. I nearly went crazy from thinking too much and not sleeping at all.

"Sa-ku-ra," I hear a familiar voice calling out from the door, "sing-song-ing" my name. I look back at the door with my blood-shot eyes. I hesitate to come open the door but the banging on it was getting more annoying each second. I stand up to open the door but my hands suddenly shake uncontrollably. I sharply inhale to compose myself and continue towards the doorknob.

"What do you want, Naruto?" I try to put on my best "I'm-bored-so-get-outta-here" look with my voice attempting the same facade. His eyebrows scrunch a bit but he still had that goofy smile plastered on his face.

"You wanna hang-out? I haven't seen you go out of this room for like... days!" he animatedly gestured with his limbs flinging everywhere that it almost hit my face. I growled and he quickly stops and digs his hand into his pockets with an apologetic smile.

"Can't you tell by this face," I point towards, well..., my face, "that I don't want to see YOUR face?" my foot slightly steps outside the room to try to stare this loud-mouth away. He leans backward with his hands shielding himself.

"S-sorry, it won't happen again..." he retreats, "Wait, is Karin there?" then cocks his head inside the room; and, without any warning, my elbow struck the back of his head making him black out. Half of his body was inside the room but I didn't care and closed the door thoughtlessly (and roughly), not caring if he could get hurt. It was his problem anyway; not mine.

"Ow," I hear him outside the door, "Sakura, don't be like that," it's amazing how quick he can wake up from that, "I know you're upset for some reason but let me help," no normal person would wake up from that hit that fast. "Come to Shikamaru's at 7 pm, we'll get pizza and beer." And then he was gone.

I sat on my desk to try bang my head into senses.

"Wow, you finally got her to hang with us again, huh. At least, you're good at something," Shikamaru smiles lazily at Naruto. Then Naruto starts on a one-sided argument where nobody ever cared to listen except for Hinata.

Karin's been running through my mind non-stop and I feel like my brain is about to turn into mush if I don't do something about it. I guess I decided that maybe I just need people around me to keep my mind off of things. I'm sitting on the couch with Ino who's talking to me about something I'm guessing is about boys and flowers, two of which I find no interest in right now so I just nod and smile on cue.

"Sakura? Sakura, are you there," something shakes back in forth in front of my face and I snap back to reality.

"Uh?" was the only reply I could give.

"Seriously; have you been listening to anything that I've been saying?" she asks me slightly annoyed. I forgot to nod. "So, listen..." and she starts her ramblings again. I don't feel like being her giggly, gossip-y, and disgustingly girly friend right now so I return to nodding and smiling again.

"So Sai was sa—," her mouth stops moving and her eyes shift above my head then a wide smile spread over her face. I feel arm snake from behind me and I freeze. "Karin! I thought you weren't coming!" Oh, great. Here of all places. I don't want to deal with her like this. Wait, I don't have to. Well, at least, not right now.

"I wasn't planning either but I can't miss out on the free food and booze," she chuckles. Great. She's acting like none of it happened again. I fell myself slightly frown. She moves to sit beside me, hands on her lap and never once looking at me. She and Ino were chatting while I examine her. I guess she could feel me punching holes into her with a blank stare with the way she keeps on biting her lower lip subtly.

I got up on my chair when Karin asked, "Where a you going?" I slightly spin to see that she was looking at me intently, her voice casual. I hang for a few second, maybe out of surprise.

"Gonna get beer. Want some?" I gesture my thumb towards the kitchen. Yes, I'm not gonna deal with this... yet.

"Ill come with," she stands. "We'll be a minute," she smiles at Ino and Hinata who I never even noticed was there until now.

"Here," I hand her a bottle while half chugging mine. Ah, the slight burn of alcohol. She takes it but only sets it down the counter top beside her. Finally satisfied, I start walking to the couch again.

"Where's Karin?" Ino asks. They really get along swimmingly... but who says that? 'Swimmingly...' I do, apparently.

"Outside, maybe," I shrug but she really did go through the back door. "Where are the boys?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Th-they went out to get more ice," Hinata pops out from behind Ino. I plop down half lying down.

"What's this thing today even for?" I sighed closing my eyes.

"It's Neji-nii-san's birthday. Remember?"

"Oh, right." I sink lower.

"Forehead, what's gotten into you two?" Ino asks irritatingly. I groan and chug down more beer, not even bothering to get offended. It has turned into a term of endearment, really.

"I think I'm gonna go now," I say straightening up and settling the bottle on the coffee table. "I have to do a ton of paper work," I shot a lear at Ino before she could object. That's a lie, of course. "Tell Neji happy birthday for me," I offer a soft smile towards Hinata and she replies by giving me a worried look.

I was walking down the street thinking that I should've really looked for Karin there earlier. I sigh when someone pulls me to a dark alley and I could've screamed but slender hands covered up my mouth.

"Karin! Are you planning on giving a heart-attack?" I bite out screaming. Her eyes become visible and they look like the ones before... oh, great. "Or are you planning on raping me again?" my voice sounds too casual, almost bored.

"I'm trying not to," her hands hesitating and then falling to her sides. I only stare at her and she's biting her lip again. "I'm just so messed up!" he hands flying up and falling.

"Well, isn't that obvious." What is my mouth saying? Why sarcasm all of a sudden? She looks at me, eyes filled with guilt. I sigh. She looks all torn up like the night I first saw her. "Come on, this isn't the place to talk about this," I start walking towards the street. "Karin," her eyes are on her feet. She isn't moving, just standing there. I swear, I'm about to lose my temper suddenly, but I can't explode right now. I take her hand in mine and pull her down the street, not looking at her. My heart skips suddenly.

* * *

_Yup, I still don't know where I'm going with this... I just kinda make it up along the way... PLEASE tell me if it sucks and I'm thinking of changing the title... I hate it! suggest! I love suggestions :3_

_Also thank you for the reviews! :D I want you to know that reviews = love, and reading any kind of review can make my face split from smiling too much... just to let you know :D_

_Oh, I could also be posting the next chapter a little later... my stomach is screaming at me to feed it but it's four am and I need to sleep..._

_Review! and thanks for the faves! C:_


End file.
